


Marriage Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gisbourne said he would think about Robin when taking Marion to the marriage bed, Robin didn't think he meant it like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking

Guy lay in bed in Locksley Manor, staring at the ceiling. He was too hot; the room was stuffy. Muttering to himself he kicked the blankets off. Now he was too cold.

He groaned in frustration as the cool breeze blew over his bare chest.

He closed his eyes and was immediately seeing Robin Hood's smirk from earlier that day. That man's smile shone brighter than any torch Guy had ever seen. And the way his hands looked clenched around the smooth wood of that bow. He looked like he had such a deliciously tight grip.

No! He wasn't supposed to think about things like that. Not about Hood. He was a man; made worse by the fact he was a wanted man.

And oh, did Guy of Gisbourne want Robin Hood.

Robin was a wanted man in more ways than one, and Guy was terrified of how the young man would react if he knew his true feelings.

He shivered for a reason entirely unrelated to the cold as he slid a hand under the waistband of his black pants.

His erection was hot in his hand, and heavy as he closed his fist tightly around the burning flesh.

A single upward stroke, a twist of his wrist, a swipe of his thumb across the head; and Guy was gasping and panting as a flush crept across his face and chest.

He let his eyes fall closed as sweat beaded on his skin; he didn't move his hand – just gripped the base of his erection until he wanted to scream for friction.

Hood would do this to him, he reasoned, as he tortured himself like that – a single stroke then endless minutes of nothing but a tight grip. Hood was an outlaw, had the air of a sadist about him. He would never admit it, never admit to having anything in common with Guy or Vaisey.

'Please!' Guy cried out. He wasn't even sure who he was talking to anymore; himself or Robin.

He wondered it Hood would let him cum at all, or leave him as a whimpering mess; if he would be allowed to return the favour and take Robin to the heights of pleasure and make him scream; he wondered what Hood would say if he knew that the great Guy of Gisbourne wanted a throbbing cock buried in his ass – a throbbing cock belonging to a very specific outlaw.

If Hood hadn't been so good at evading capture Guy could've had him weeks ago. Would the outlaw have given it willingly or would Guy have been forced to take it?

Guy liked to think it was the former.

'Please!' Guy gasped again. He lost all self control, his fist pumping his erection quickly as his hips bucked up into his tight grip. This time he knew who he was talking to. 'Please...Robin!'

Guy's eyes flew open as he exploded, ribbons of hot white cum sticking to his hand and stomach. When his eyes snapped open he found himself looking into the icy blue eyes of Robin Hood.


	2. Joining In

Robin smirked down at the older man. Guy wished he had the energy left to look embarrassed, but on the heels of that orgasm he didn't think he could even speak let alone protest Robin's sudden appearance in the bedroom.

'I believe you called.' Robin smirked. 'I think I may have missed the best bit though. So many windows, so little time to find you.' He went on. 'Sleeping in my bed; does that turn you on? Does that make it better?'

'Hood!' Gisbourne finally managed to growl.

'Indeed.' Robin nodded. 'Why don't you catch your breath, then we can talk.'

Finally feeling the embarrassment creeping in, Gisbourne pulled his pants back up to cover his cock and reached for a cloth to clean up his cum.

Robin stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

'Let me taste?' He asked. Guy nodded silently, falling back against his pillows.

Robin licked every drop of Guy's salty cum from his stomach and his hand, kissing each finger in turn as he cleaned it.

'I have missed this bed.' He murmured, stretching out beside Guy and propping himself up on one elbow. 'Since I missed the show, do you think I could get a repeat performance?'

'Maybe in the morning.' Guy murmured.

He should be arresting him; should be trying to kill him; but Robin was looking at him with those "come hither" eyes and it was sending all the blood in his body south again.

'Maybe I should give you a show then.' Robin countered. 'I mean, you did such a good job of entertaining me...'

'You were watching?'

'Since you first touched yourself. I'm surprised you couldn't hold off for longer.' Robin teased, pulling off his shirt. His nipples tightened against the cold air and he tried not to gasp. 'I would have thought the great Guy of Gisbourne would've had more self control.'

'It's been a while.' Guy suddenly felt the inexplicable need to defend himself. 'And you're just so sexy.' He growled. He reached for Robin's waistband, squeezing the younger man's cock just a little too hard. Robin cried out and arched into the contact. 'Show me.' Guy whispered.

Robin slipped out of his pants, tossing them aside along with his shirt. He lay back on the luxurious bed – it felt just the way he remembered it. Guy watched intrigued as Robin dropped a hand to his erection.

Guy was pleased to note that Robin's cock was not as long as his own, but it did look thicker as the outlaw wrapped his fist around the hard flesh. He wondered how incredible that thickness would feel stretching his ass open.

He didn't dare ask for it though, that would be too much like begging, so instead he just lay back and watched as Robin lightly stroked his length.

The younger man's grip wasn't as tight as Guy usually favoured, but it seemed to draw out the sensations even more – at least if the moans that Robin was letting out were anything to go by.

'Kiss me, Guy.' Robin whispered, his other hand dropping to his balls. For a moment Guy was paralysed – watching Robin fondle the weight of his balls and stroke his straining erection. 'Guy!' Robin gasped, and the older man snapped back to attention.

He leant over and pressed his lips against Robin's. The outlaw flicked his tongue against Guy's bottom lip, and the elder opened his mouth and granted Robin entrance.

'Are you going to cum?' Guy growled, watching Robin's hand speed up on his cock. Robin shook his head. It took all his self control to pull his hand away from his length.

'It's ok. I'll give you what you're afraid to ask for.' Robin whispered, running a hand through Guy's shaggy hair.

'And what exactly do you think that is?' Guy tried to maintain his infamous arrogance but Robin saw through the crap.

'You want this,' Robin's hand moved back to his straining erection, 'inside you.'

'You think?' Guy bluffed, but his resistance was fast slipping away. 'Do I get what I want?'

'Yes.' Robin whispered, leaning in for another kiss. 'Lie on your stomach.' He added when he pulled back.

Guy wanted to protest – wanted to continue to hold up his tough-man image for a moment longer – but the desperation was killing him so he obliged.

'I'll go slow.' Robin promised, sliding his hands down to the round globes of Guy's ass. 'Tell me if it's too much.'

'As if it could be.' Guy scoffed; but he couldn't deny the nerves that were settling in the pit of his stomach. He'd wanted this for so long but he couldn't deny that he'd never really considered the logistics of it.

Robin gripped Guy's ass hard enough to leave bruises and spread his cheeks until he could see the tight ring of muscle. Guy pushed his head into the pillows and waited. Robin slid his tongue along the cleft of Guy's ass, dipping it past the tight ring of muscle.

Guy clenched around the intrusion, until he felt Robin's hand stroking his hip in reassuring circles, and relaxed.

Robin slipped one finger into his ass, twisting it until he heard Guy moan.

'Ready for more?' He asked.

'Just get on with it!' Guy growled against the pillows. Robin chuckled, adding another finger.

'Just one more finger.' Robin told him, hand still moving gently on his hip. Guy shook his head, turning to meet Robin's piercing gaze.

'No more. Just do it already.' He snapped. Robin hesitated, but finally he nodded; he moved his hand away from Guy's hip and spread pre-cum along his length until it was slick.

Carefully he pushed himself into Guy's ass; making the older man scream into the pillows.

'You ok?' Robin froze when he was buried fully inside Guy. It took a moment, but the older man nodded. 'I can't last Guy; you're so tight.'

'Just move.' Guy snapped.

Robin thrust gently at first – as gently as his raging lust would allow – until the heat coiling in his body became too much to bear. With one particularly hard thrust he spilled himself inside Guy's tight hole.

He hadn't even realised Guy was hard again until the older man was coming over the bed sheets under his body.

'Guy,' Robin mumbled, rolling away.

'Shut up, Hood.' Guy snapped.

'That's all I get? That bad was it.' Robin chuckled, reaching for his pants. 'I guess I'll be off then.'

'Hood.' Robin was balanced on the window ledge when Guy spoke again. 'It wasn't that bad.' He smiled. 'In fact, it was everything I hoped it would be.'

'You've got low standards then,' Robin teased, 'I can do so much better.'

'Is that a threat or a promise?' Guy asked.

'Test me and find out. I'll come back tomorrow.' Robin answered, then he jumped out of the window and was gone into the forest before Guy had even stood up from the bed.

It was wrong for so many reasons, Guy told himself, but nothing wrong could feel so incredibly right. He was already waiting for Robin's return; already waiting for the promised "better"; Guy of Gisbourne didn't think anything could be better than what he'd just experienced.


	3. Mutual

Guy got ready for bed at dusk, the dim evening light casting a glow around the room. He was waiting for Hood.

The light faded away slowly as he lay on the soft sheets, waiting.

He ran a hand under the edge of his pants, stroking his flaccid member to hardness.

'Starting without me?' Robin smirked, slipping into the room. Guy flushed the most delicious shade of pink.

'Well, if you will take so long to arrive.' Guy answered.

'I saw you today.' Robin mumbled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. 'The man in black on his black horse; you looked kinda pained.' He added, toeing off his boots. 'Didn't hurt you, did I?'

'No.' Guy bluffed.

The look on Robin's face told him that the outlaw wasn't fooled.

'Maybe a little.' He amended. 'I just woke up a little sore. I don't think being on horseback helped.'

'Doubt it.' Robin agreed, falling onto the bed. He sighed contently as the oft mattress dipped under his body.

'Can I ask you something?'

'You wanna talk?' Robin chuckled. 'I didn't think that's what I was here for.' The look on Guy's face interrupted his laughter, and he nodded.

'Last night wasn't your first time…with a man.'

'Was that a question?'

'When?' Guy mumbled.

'When I was in the Holy Land. Being in the king's private guard has it's uh…privileges.' Robin answered. 'My turn; why didn't you kill me?'

'Didn't feel like it.' Guy leant over and drew him into a kiss before he could ask anything else. 'I believe you promised something "better".' Guy smirked. 'Money where your mouth is time.'

'No pressure.' Robin chuckled. 'I'm going to worship you.' He added, slipping off Guy's pants.

'Blasphemy.' Guy choked out, as Robin pressed his lips against Guy's ankle. The dark knight became a whimpering mess as Robin planted hot, wet kisses on every inch of his burning skin; fingers dancing over his body delicately as he played him like an instrument – learning how to evoke all those delightfully arousing noises on command.

'Say it.' Robin murmured, his lips inches from Guy's leaking erection.

'Hood!' Guy growled.

'That's not it.' Robin teased. 'You know what I want to hear.' He added.

'Robin!' Guy almost screamed.

'That's the one.' Robin nodded, swallowing Guy deep into his throat in one swift movement. Guy howled something incoherent at the contact. Robin pressed one arm over his stomach to hold his hips still as he began his slow assault on the tender flesh.

He pulled back to just the head, lightly nibbling on the sensitive spoke there; he moved all the way down to the base – tongue dancing around his shaft – and breathed in the woody, musky smell that was entirely "Guy"; he dragged his teeth carefully along the shaft – knowing that skipping along that fine line between pain and pleasure could reduce the most powerful men to helpless beneath him.

Guy screwed his eyes shut as the onslaught of pleasure overwhelmed him.

'Robin!' He managed to gasp, as the outlaw slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle. When Robin's fingertip brushed that sweet spot inside him his whole body trembled and his cock twitched, sending ropes of hot cum into Robin's throat.

The outlaw teased the oversensitive flesh until he was sure he'd taken every drop Guy had to give him; he pulled back and leaned in for a kiss.

When Guy tasted himself on Robin's lips he gasped; he was sure he shouldn't enjoy it so much, but he couldn't deny how hot the taste was.

'Can I…?' He mumbled. Robin nodded, pulling off his own pants and relaxing back against the pillows.

'First time?' Robin asked. Guy nodded; knowing that to lie would be futile, pointless endeavour. 'Just do what feels right; take it slow. Trust me,' he brushed a hand down Guy's cheek, 'there is nothing you can do that I wouldn't like.'

Guy swallowed around the lump in his throat and took Robin's cock in his hand. If possible it was thicker than he remembered. He wrapped his lips tightly around the head, sucking hard as he twisted his fist around the shaft. Robin moaned at the contact.

Encouraged by the sound, Guy took him slightly deeper. Despite his best efforts at self-control, Robin's hips rose several inches off the bed and he thrust into Guy's wet heat. The older man couldn't stop his gag reflex; he pulled back coughing hard.

'Sorry.' Robin ran a hand through his dark locks. 'My fault.' He smiled apologetically. 'Try again, if you want.'

Learning his lesson, Guy pinned Robin's hips with his arm and started teasing him again.

'Stop!' Robin managed to gasp. Guy pulled back instantly.

'Did I do something wrong?' He whispered. Robin shook his head.

'It's too much. I don't want to finish til I'm buried inside of you.' Robin answered. 'Are you too sore?' He asked, when Guy's face fell.

'It's not that. I just…I really wanted to taste you.' Guy whispered.

'There'll be plenty of time for that.' Robin assured him. 'I promise. Tonight I want to make you feel good.'

'Good was last night.' Guy growled.

'I'm gonna make you scream.' Robin corrected. He tapped Guy's hip a little too hard. 'Roll over.'

'I wanna see you. Can't we stay like this?' Guy asked, pulling Robin's weight on top of him. Robin hesitated for a moment, but finally he nodded.

'Tell me if I hurt you.' He mumbled, slowly pushing into the older man. 'Relax.' Blue eyes met blue and Guy lost his breath, and apparently he also relaxed enough to let Robin slide fully inside him.

The outlaw froze, holding his weight about Guy's body, waiting for the older man to fully relax for him.

'Robin!' This time the voice wasn't Guy's – but the gang – and Robin muttered profanities under his breath.

'They must've realised I was gone. I should…'

'Don't you dare.' Guy clenched his muscles so tightly around Robin's length that the older man screamed. 'If you leave now, don't ever come back.'

'I…' For a moment Guy believed Robin would leave, and that he'd totally blown it. Then the outlaw pulled out and slammed back into him so hard Guy cried out loudly.

'You're still so tight.' Robin whispered against Guy's neck as he moved. 'Never felt anything so incredible.' He added, as Guy clenched his muscles again. 'Clench around me like that again!' Robin cried out.

Guy chuckled, the sound vibrating through Robin's body, and tightened his muscles – impossibly taut around Robin.

That was all it took to make the outlaw explode; waves of pleasure crashing over him as his whole body went tense.

Robin didn't even realise Guy was falling with him, until he felt hot, wet cum on his stomach.

'I should go.' Robin mumbled, as the outlaws' voices got louder, closer. Guy clenched around him again, holding him in place.

'I wanna fall asleep with you inside me.' He whispered. When Robin pulled back, Guy thought that he'd said too much. But then Robin was spooning him, his half hard cock slipping back inside Guy's tight hole.

'Goodnight, Guy.' Robin pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Guy's neck.

'Goodnight, Robin.' Guy mumbled sleepily.

And that was how they slept that night; the outlaw buried deep inside the sheriff's deputy. When their clothes came off they were no longer sworn enemies, instead they were just two men who wanted what everyone else wanted – release, escape, pleasure.

They were both using the other to get what they wanted. But aren't we all? If you use someone for your own benefit it's selfish, but when you both do it – that's life; a mutually beneficial exchange so both parties get what they want.

Guy wanted to be inside the outlaw, he decided as he drifted off. Nothing could feel more incredible, and he wanted to thank Robin by returning the favour.

And Guy of Gisbourne always gets what he wants.


	4. Feast

Robin woke up to the feel of Guy's hands running over his chest at dawn.

'Morning.' The outlaw mumbled, still half asleep. Then Guy's fingers were tapping against his ribs – like keys on a piano – and he started awake.

'I can see your ribs.' Guy whispered, tracing each bone delicately with his fingertips.

'Not enough food, too many men. You know what it's like.' Robin shrugged. Then his eyes roamed over Guy's well-muscled torso. 'Actually, you probably don't.' He corrected himself.

Guy at least had the grace to look ashamed of himself, but Robin was already getting dressed.

'I have to go.'

'Will you come back tonight?' Guy asked.

'I'll try.' Robin bluffed. They both knew he'd be back again at midnight.

Guy settled back on the bed contently, looking at the spread; pork, beef, hare, duck, apples, oranges, strawberries, grapes, bread, biscuits. Robin clambered through the window; he stopped in his tracks.

'What's all this?'

'It's for you.' Guy answered.

'Guy, there is enough food here to feed Locksley for a month! It's like you don't listen to a word I say.' Robin snapped.

'We can take it to them tomorrow.'

'We?'

'You can, then.' Guy mumbled. And for a moment Robin believed Guy wanted to help him. 'I just want you to eat your fill first.'

'I won't fill my face while they're going hungry.'

'You can't help them if you're not strong enough.' Guy mumbled. 'Robin, please, for me, just eat something.'

Everything smelt deliciously tempting, and the outlaw couldn't deny that his mouth-watered at the idea of eating something – anything. Guy could tell, and he smiled to himself.

'It's ok. Eat.'

'That's not what I come here for.' Robin's resolve was weakening, but he did smile when his eyes went back to Guy's chest.

'I'll wait.' Guy told him. 'Eat it, Robin.'

Guy sat on his bed and watched as Robin ate his fill of everything.

'How long has it been since you ate pork?' Guy asked.

'Can't remember.' Robin mumbled around his mouthful of bread and pork. 'It's mainly rabbit in the forest, and there's never much.' He added, swigging from his flask.

'Oh, I didn't think...would you like some wine?' Guy sat up further. Robin shook his head.

'This is fine. Wonderful, actually.' He corrected himself. 'Guy, I...'

'It's ok. You don't need to say anything.' Guy interrupted, sensing what was coming.

'Yes, I do.' Ryan answered. 'I'm sorry I got so angry with you. This was a really sweet thing to do and I shouldn't have been so aggressive.'

'I'll get over it.' Guy shrugged. 'If you've finished you can come to bed and thank me properly.' Robin's eyes flicked between Guy and the food, while he tried to decide which was the better delicacy. Guy laughed. 'You can eat some more in the morning. Then you can bundle up what's left for your gang and the villagers; I'll even help you wrap the parcels.'

'Thanks.' Robin murmured, crawling onto the bed. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Let's just say, I don't think what you're doing is entirely wrong.' Guy answered. 'But I can't stand for it in public. Consider this my contribution.'

'Well, I always thank the people who make contributions to the cause.' Robin smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

'Do you thank them all like this?' Guy chuckled. Robin shook his head.

'This is just for you. You're...special.' He murmured, a hand sliding under the waistband of Guy's pants. 'Do you think I could have a taste of my favourite treat?' He whispered.

'I think I could agree to that.' Guy smirked. He growled as Robin wrapped his lips around his length and swiped his tongue through his slit.

'Is that good?' Robin asked, tightening his fist around Guy's throbbing length. 'Guy.' He prompted, squeezing his length so hard Guy screamed.

'Perfect.' He managed to choke out. 'Never better.' He added, rubbing a hand through Robin's hair. 'Please...' He gasped.

'Please what?' Robin teased, quickening his strokes to a tantalising pace. Guy screamed as his body started shaking under Robin's touch.

'Finish what you started.' Guy smirked. 'Please, Robin, let me...gonna come.' He cried out.

'Not until I say you are.' Robin shook his head, forming a makeshift cock-ring around the base of Guy's erection with his finger and thumb. 'Beg for it.'

'I don't beg.' Guy insisted, shaking his head.

'Really?' Robin smirked, licking the head of Guy's erection over and over, until the older man whimpered. 'All you have to do is ask.' He reminded.

'Please.' Guy breathed.

'Didn't quite hear that.' Robin teased.

'Robin please let me come. I really need this.' Guy gasped. 'Robin it hurts; please.' He almost sobbed. Robin released his grip on the base of Guy's erection and sealed his lips around the head; swallowing every delicious drop that Guy gave him.

'You taste amazing.' Robin whispered, crawling back over Guy's body. 'Better than any wine in the world.' He smiled, pressing his lips against Guy's.

'I want you inside me.' Guy whispered, reaching into Robin's pants and stroking his erection. 'Please, Robin; I want you to cum inside me.'

'I think that can be arranged.' Robin nodded. He carefully pushed his aching erection into Guy's tight ass. 'Still so tight.' He growled. 'Guy it's been ages since I felt anything so amazing; can't hold back.'

'You don't need to hold back with me.' Guy murmured, stroking his hand over Robin's hips. 'I can take it.'

'Sure?' Robin prompted, itching to start moving. Guy nodded. With dizzying force Robin pulled back and slammed himself back into Guy. The older man cried out; he hadn't anticipated the brutally, but he couldn't deny how it felt.

'More.' He gasped.

'More?' Robin teased, pushing in a little harder. 'How much more can you take, Guy?'

'Anything you can give.' Guy growled, wrapping his legs around robin's hips to pull him deeper. The outlaw yelled as his orgasm rolled through his body, spilling himself into Guy's tight ass.

Guy waited until Robin was asleep, the sweat cooling on their skin, to whisper his response.

'You're special, Robin Hood; rightful Lord of Locksley; a thief.'

'What have I stolen?' Robin mumbled. Guy blushed when he realised Robin was awake after all. 'I only steal what isn't deserved by its owners.'

'That's not quite true.' Guy whispered. 'You've stolen my heart, Robin Hood.'


	5. Comfort

When Robin returned from the Holy Land without Marian he felt like part of himself was missing – like he'd never quite be whole again.

Late at night, the first night he spent back in England, he climbed through Guy's window. The older man was awake in an instant.

'Before...before we left you told me I'd stolen your heart.' Robin murmured.

'If you're here to kill me...'

'I'm here to give you mine.' Robin interrupted. 'I tried to love her, Guy; it's what everyone expected. Every time I kissed her I thought of you.' He went on. 'I shouldn't bloody love you.'

'You think I should love you?' Guy scoffed. 'I'm a trusted member of the Sheriff's private army.'

'And you're sleeping with the enemy.' Robin chuckled.

'Well, I would be if he'd stop pacing and get into bed.' Guy answered. 'Robin, can I...?'

'I need you to fill me.' Robin interrupted – giving Guy his answer. 'I need to feel you inside me; completing me.'

Guy couldn't deny – nor would he bother – that his cock twitched at the image.

With his body over Robin's he pushed into the outlaw slowly, gently. He had his face buried in Robin's neck – breathing him in – so he didn't realise the outlaw was crying til he felt the tears on his skin.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' Guy gasped. Robin shook his head.

'No.' He assured him. 'I've never felt better.' He promised. 'Move.' He added. Guy shook his head.

'Give me a minute. You feel...' Guy groaned as Robin massaged his length, clenching and relaxing his passage around Guy's throbbing length.

'Is it good?' Robin asked, blinking his tears away.

'It's too good. I can't...' Guy growled as heat coiled in his stomach. 'I'm gonna come.'

'It's ok.' Robin told him. 'I wanna feel you explode.' He whispered. That was all it took; Guy roared through his release. Robin followed him down, cum splattering onto both their stomachs.

'Thank you.' Robin whispered.

'I'm sorry.' Guy mumbled, at the same time.

'What for?' Robin asked, as Guy pulled away from him.

'I shoulda...' Guy trailed off when Robin shook his head.

'It was perfect. I feel complete again.' He whispered. 'You'll get used to it; get better at lasting.' He smiled. 'I love you.' Robin smiled.

'I love you too.' Guy whispered. 'Will you stay for a few days?'

'Yeah, I guess I could.' Robin nodded, eyes fluttering closed as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Space

'He's one of us now.' Robin told the gang. 'He's on our side.' He added, when no one spoke.

'And where exactly does he think he's going to sleep?' Much asked.

'That won't be a problem.' Guy smirked, looking at Robin. The younger man glared at him and he tactfully looked away.

'Master, there isn't enough food.' Much went on. 'And it's supposed to rain soon so we're gonna have to go to the cave with him. There's only rabbit.' He babbled.

'Much!' Robin snapped. 'The food will go around, Gisbourne can sleep in my bed – I'll keep watch. And if we end up in the cave, we'll survive.' He added. 'Please stop talking.'

'I don't like this.' Much told him.

'I can tell.' Robin answered. 'Go to bed, Much.'

Much later, when the rest of gang was asleep, Robin put out the fire and gave up his pretence of "keeping watch".

When he climbed into his bed Guy leant back against him, smiling.

'Sharing a bed now; what will they say?' Guy murmured.

'Well, if we're quiet, they'll never need to know.' Robin answered.

'We don't do quiet, do we Robin?' Guy teased, grinding his ass against Robin's erection. The younger man gasped, pressing his throbbing cock hard against Guy's ass.

'I want to be inside you.' Robin whispered in his eyes, teeth nibbling the skin of his neck. Guy gasped, and Robin clamped his hand over Guy's mouth before he could cry out. 'Will you let me love you, Guy of Gisbourne?' Robin teased. Guy nodded.

'Yeah I will.' Guy finally spoke when Robin moved his hand away. 'Maybe we should go...somewhere...I can't really...'

'You can.' Robin argued. 'I know it's not easy.' He whispered, nibbling Guy's neck, 'but it's worth it. Here.' He pressed a piece of leather into Guy's trembling hands. 'If it's too much, bite down on that.'

'Robin.' Guy whispered.

'Yeah?' Robin asked.

'I love you. And I love the way you feel and I love the way you taste, and I love how I can feel you all the way through me when you're buried inside me. I love the way you leave bruises shaped like your fingers on my hips. I love how my blood burns when you touch me.' Guy whispered. 'I just wanted to get that out there, before I lost the power of speech.'

'That's...' Robin lost his breath as Guy's words moved over him. 'That's...I love you too. I love the way you feel clenching around me. I love how your voice sounds when you're begging for it. I love it when you can't think straight but you know you want more.' Robin whispered. 'Thank you for being here.'

'I finally came to my senses.' Guy smiled. 'I realised you were right, Robin; your cause was better than mine; yours was right.' He mumbled. 'We shoulda been together all along.'

'We were.' Robin chuckled. 'After dark, we were together all along.' He smirked. 'Please can we stop talking now?' He added, as his pants grew even tighter across his erection.

'Yes.' Guy nodded. He reached back, palming Robin's erection through his pants. 'Take them off.'

'You first.' Robin smirked. Guy looked as if he wanted to argue, but he thought better of it and slipped out of his pants. Robin smiled and shimmied out of his own tight pants, wrapping his arms around Guy's waist and pulling him closer. 'Relax.' He whispered, sliding a hand down Guy's chest to grip his erection.

'Can't.' Guy mumbled. 'I need you too much.'

'I need you too. I've been waiting so long for this.' Robin gasped as he slid into Guy's ass. The older man gasped, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. 'Ssh...' Robin mumbled, running a hand down Guy's spine. 'It's ok; relax.' He added. Guy nodded, but his muscles were still tight. 'Guy.' Robin whispered.

'Sorry.' Guy mumbled.

'Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?'

'No!' Guy breathed. 'It's good.' He assured the younger man.

'Good?' Robin smirked. 'Is that all I get?' He added, thrusting his hips forward hard.

'Earth-shattering; mind-blowing; explosive.' Guy choked out. 'I thought you wanted quiet.' He added.

'True.' Robin nodded, pressing his lips to the side of Guy's neck.

Robin thrust his hips in a slow, steady rhythm; moving until Guy thought he'd go mad.

'Harder.' Guy whispered.

'Touch yourself.' Robin mumbled. 'I wanna see you come apart, Guy.'

Guy wrapped his hand tightly around his erection and started pumping, matching Robin's rhythm perfectly.

'I'm so close.' Guy warned.

'Me too.' Robin murmured, biting down a little too hard on Guy's shoulder. 'Together.' He whispered. He slipped his fingers through Guy's free hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Together!' Guy managed to gasp out before his orgasm rumbled through him. Robin clapped his free hand over Guy's mouth, just before he screamed through his orgasm.

'I got you.' Robin stroked his hand down Guy's back as the older man trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 'You ok?'

'More than ok.' Guy answered. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Yeah.' Robin nodded.

'Why does Much call you master? I thought he was a free man.' Guy murmured.

'He is.' Robin answered. 'He just...I dunno.'

'Does it turn you on? Being called Master.' Guy breathed. Robin's breath caught in his throat at the sound of it in Guy's voice.

'Not when he says it. But you...' Robin breathed. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.' He added, tightening his arms around Guy's waist. 'We take the castle tomorrow. You and I have not had nearly enough time alone.'

'We'll have more.' Guy murmured. 'Goodnight, my love.'

'Goodnight.' Robin echoed. 'The very best night.' He added as they drifted to sleep.


	7. The Last Time

When Guy woke up Robin was already gone. He felt the loneliness tugging at his heart as he pulled on his clothes and wandered around the small camp the outlaws lived in.

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Little John.

'Where's Robin?' He asked. Guy just shrugged. 'Much as made breakfast; you should eat something before we go.'

'Thanks.' Guy nodded, moving to sit by the fire.

After they'd all eaten the outlaws started preparing themselves to leave. Still unable to focus properly Guy wandered into the forest to look for Robin. He found the younger man by the side of the river.

'Hey.' Guy sat down beside him. 'You missed breakfast; I don't think Much saved you any.'

'I don't care.' Robin shook his head. 'Guy, when we make into the castle...' Robin whispered, 'we might not make it out again.'

'We'll be fine.' Guy shook his head dismissively.

'If we're not...' Robin began, sliding his hand into Guy's, 'I want to remember you like this.' He added, running a hand through Guy's hair. 'I want to remember you being on my side.'

'It's the right side.' Guy whispered, taking Robin's lips in a gentle kiss. 'We don't have a lot of time, Robin.' He reminded, as Robin palmed his cock through his pants. But he felt the surge of blood as he started to harden under Robin's touch.

'I want to remember you like this.' Robin repeated. 'I want to remember the look on your face when you come apart for me; I want to remember the feel of you and the taste of you...'

'Robin.' Guy thrust his hips against Robin's hand. 'We don't have time.'

'There is time enough.' Robin snapped. 'Please, Guy.' He whispered, voice breaking a little. 'I really think this might be the end. I just have this horrible feeling about the Sheriff, and what's gonna happen in the castle...'

'The great Robin Hood has premonitions now?' Guy teased.

'Guy.' There was something so needy in Robin's voice, so desperate and yearning, that Guy immediately stopped teasing and adopted his most serious look. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Guy echoed.

'Do you still think we don't have enough time?' Robin asked, sliding his hand into Guy's pants.

'I think we could fit it in.' Guy whispered, thrusting into Robin's deliciously tight grip.

'I need you inside me, Guy.' Robin replied. 'Now, please.'

'Shouldn't we go back to the camp, back to bed?' Guy suggested. Robin shook his head, chuckling.

'Only a wimp requires a soft surface for bed. Take me right here.' He answered. Guy growled low in his throat at the request and pulled Robin to his feet, pushing him back against the nearest tree.

Robin gasped as his breath was knocked out of him, but he didn't care when Guy's lips were pressing against his. He gripped Guy's cock tightly, stroking it as he pushed Guy's pants down his hips.

'Turn around.' Guy breathed, freeing Robin's own straining erection.

Robin cried out when Guy pushed into him with no preparation, but he was too desperate to protest it.

'Move.' He snapped when Guy stilled inside him.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Guy argued, sliding his hand over Robin's hip and gripping his throbbing erection.

'I don't care. I need you to move.' Robin pleaded. Guy's control snapped and he thrust hard into the younger man.

Robin rest his head on his arms against the tree as he braced himself, and tried not to push back into Guy's thrusts.

His breath came in ragged gasps as he tried to stop himself from crying out too loudly. Guy kissed his neck, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his own groans.

Robin broke down into incoherent babbling, as he so often did during these trysts, and Guy knew he was close to falling apart and sped up the strokes of his hand and his thrusts.

'I love you.' Robin cried out as he painted the trunk of the tree with his hot cum. Guy growled something indistinct in response, and emptied his load into Robin's tight passage.

'I love you too.' Guy managed to whisper as they stepped apart.

'It's time.' Robin muttered, pulling his pants back up. 'We have to go.'

'Robin!' Guy caught his arm as he started to walk away. 'If it does go wrong...I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what?' Robin asked.

'I'm sorry I wasted so much time fighting you. We could have had so much longer...'

'We had enough.' Robin assured him. 'If we get through this, if we beat the Sheriff, I'll be able to go back to Locksley manor. Will you come with me?'

'If we get through this, I'll go anywhere with you.' Guy answered. 'Time to go.' He murmured.

As they walked back towards the camp Robin held out his hand and Guy took it silently. If the rest of the gang noticed it when they returned, they didn't say anything.

'I know.' Much whispered to Robin as they started the journey towards Nottingham Castle. 'I know what you two have be doing, Master.'

'Much...' Robin began.

'I'll keep your secret.' Much told him. 'I always keep your secrets, don't I master?' Much smiled, but there was no bitterness in his voice.

'I can explain...' Robin replied.

'He makes you happy. I don't need to know anything else.' Much shrugged. Robin looked at Guy's back as he led the party through the tunnels, and smiled.

'Guy.' Robin stopped him before he opened the final door. He looked back at his men, who were all waiting for the battle to begin. 'It's ok,' he murmured when Guy's eyes flitted to the gang, 'they know.'

'We've known for months.' Little John told the pair. 'Are you two going to stop making eyes at each other and kiss so we can get a move on?' He added.

'Come here.' Robin whispered, wrapping his hand into Guy's hair and pulling him into a kiss.

'We are Robin Hood.' Little John whispered as they pulled apart.

'We are Robin Hood.' The others all echoed.


End file.
